


black/red

by dancing_mannequins



Series: poem fics [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: another poem fic by yours truely, blurryface makeup and the red beanie, idk its sad i guess, mentions of the treehouse fire from 'forest', our brains are sick but thats ok, tyler's got problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/dancing_mannequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he paints his hands<br/>he paints his neck<br/>black and dark like void<br/>constricting and made of doubt</p>
            </blockquote>





	black/red

he paints his hands  
he paints his neck  
black and dark like void  
constricting and made of doubt  
it rubs off  
but only a little  
as he slips his shirt on  
his lips feel chapped  
and his throat is sore  
he puts his hat on  
sliding it over his face  
to hide the mistakes  
the bright red hat  
is red like a dying fire  
red like the blood he's spilled  
red like the fire truck  
that sped fast as a bullet  
to his brain  
as his treehouse burnt down  
his still remembers  
the smell of the gas  
the smell of the smoke  
filling his nostrils  
and making him choke  
his chest felt tight  
his chest feels tight  
as he screams  
up at the stars  
he's sorry

"tell my dad  
i'm sorry"  
fat tears soak into the hat  
red as the fire  
he screams until his voice breaks

**Author's Note:**

> idfk i write alotalot of poems nd i wanna share them with the world!! if you like 'em lemme know because i got more on the way  
> ((also lmao my internet keeps dying so this took forever to post and my meds have my mood wayyyy up like normally i'd be SO ANNOYED that the internet isnt cooperating but nah the whole time im like WHOOOO!!!! YEahh so. lmao its been a weird day.))


End file.
